smalllarge
by kimichi-kun
Summary: kehidupan sakura berubah, saat bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah seorang...    untuk semuanya maaf yah dah mengecewakan kalian. skali lagi kimichi minta maaf...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya masashi-sama

Warning: fic yang nggak jelas banget,

Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang nggak tau titlenya apa *readers: dasar kimichi pikun,'maklumlah da tua hahaha* aku juga baru belajar buat fic. Maka dari apda itu, mohon bantuannyaaaa…!

"Tadaima ,"terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink masuk kedalam rumahnya",,,

" o-kaerinasai saku-chan,,, oh ya bagaimana sekolahmu?

" Seperti biasa onii-chan tidak ada yang menarik.

"Onii-chan kapan otôsan dan okaasan pulang,

"Aku tidak tau , memang ada apa?

" Nggak ada.

"Saku-chan cepat ganti pakaianmu, lalu makan.

"Onii-chan tunggu dibawah yah…

~yuuhuuu~

"Onii-chan aku pergi dulu ya,,, Dah onii-chan,

" hati-hati ya, dah saku-chan…..

Saat diperjalanan kesekolah tiba-tiba ,

" aw…. hei kau tak apa adik kecil?" Anak itu hanya mengaguk."

"Aaaahh aku hampir terlambat .

Sakura langsung berlari dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan anak itu sendiri dan bungkusan bentonya".

" Aku harus mengembalikan bungkusan ini, batin anak itu.

~yuuhuu~

"Ohayou sakura-chan,

" ohayou ino-chan, hinata-chan.

" Sakura dimana bento untuk sasuke- senpai katanya hari ini kau akan menyatakannya?

" Apa bentoku dimana tidak mungkin hilang tadi aku membawahnya,.

Sakura POV

Tunggu, apa mungkin terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan anak kecil tadi, batin sakura.

" Yah pasti terjatuh saat itu,

"Apa maksutmu jatuh tanya ino.

" Hei sakura ada seorang anak kecil yang mencarimu dia sekarang ada digerbang.

Wah lihat anak kecil itu dia tampan sekali, ia dia keren.

Dasar mereka itu tidak pernah melihat anak kecil yah, batin sakura.

Aku melambaikan tanganku, dia hanya tersenyum dan ditangannya ada bungkusan bento yang aku tau adalah punyaku.

" Hei adik kecil, dari mana kamu tau aku sekolah disini,

"Dari seragam kakak.

" Oh begitu ya,

"Em namamu siapa,

" Naruto tapi cukup panggil Naru saja.

"Nama kakak siapa?

Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

" Ini aku ingin mengembalikan punya Sakura yang jatuh tadi,

"Wah terimakasih ya Naru-kun.

Anak ini sangat mengemaskan sekali, aku ingin punya pacar yang sama seperti Naru-kun batin Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ya dah…

"Hati-hati ya Naru-kun dah….

~Sakura POV end~

"Ino, Hinata ayo kekelas.

~Digerbang saat pulang sekolah ~

"Sampai jumpa besok ino,hinata ,

"ya dah Sakura…

"Hai

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto disebelahnya'

" Naru-kun apa yang kau lakukan kau tidak pulang kerumah orang tuamu, pasti sangat kawatir kau har 'sebelum Sakura melanjutkan khotbanya Naruto langsung menyelah'  
" Naru tidak punya orang tua,

"Apa? Lalu Naru-kun mau kemana

"Aku …, kalau Saku-chan bersedia aku ingin tinggal denganmu tapi… tak apa kalau tidak bersedia menampungku Saku-chan'

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto akan memanggilnya dengan embel-mbel chan dan saat melihat naruto yang sangat imut itu sedang nyengir lebar Sakura langsung swedroop. Ttanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung menyetujuinya'

"Baiklah Naru-kun ayo kita pulang.

'ditengah perjalanan pulang~

"Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh menerima tawaran Naruto, padahal dirumah ada Sasori'."

"Tadaima onii-chan,

"o-kaerinasai Saku-chan.

"hei siapa adik kecil ini, dia sangat imut '"

Ternyata ketakutan Sakura tidak ada artinya Sasori malah senang dengan adanya Naruto dirumah

" Adik kecil namamu siapa?

" Namaku Naruto salam kenal

" wah Saku-chan anak ini sangat menggemaskan

'Sakura dan Naruto sweedrop'.

" Saku-chan , Naruto ayo cepat turun kita makan dulu,

" Ya onni-chan.

'Itadakimasu,,,' mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap dan diselingi lelucon dari Sasori.

"Wah baru jam 2 subuh tapi dimana Naruto

'Sakura tercengang saat seorang pria tampan tidak malah sangat tampan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Sakura masih terpaku ketika sosok itu mendekat padanya tiba-tiba,

"' Aaaah siapa kau berani-beraninya masuk sembarangan di kamar wanita pergi kau setan, Tuhan tolong akuuuu….. batin Sakura.

" Sakura ada apa denganmu ini aku….. 

_CBT_

Wah akhirnya selesai juga, ini fic pertamanya Kimichi maaf kalu penulisannya aneh , maklum orang baru hahaha….

Akhir kata ,

"SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS FIC YANG NGGAK PUNYA SENI INI. S'KALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS KE LALAIAN SAYA…(bungkuk badan) GBU always…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya masashi-sama

Warning: fic yang nggak jelas banget,

Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang nggak tau titlenya apa. Aku juga baru belajar buat fic. Maka dari pada itu, mohon bantuannyaaaa…!

Hai…. Ini chap2 nya dah aku buat. Moga2 nggak bikin kecewa.

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang dah review, kasih saran n' pendapat, karena itu aku bisa tau banyak gimana cara buat fic yang bener n' nggak asal.

Mushamushafir

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada

Dandelion Dreamless

Temari fanz nonlogin

Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo

Fidy Discrimination

Masahiro 'Nigth' Seiran

Ammai

Thia2rh

Lopelope

"Sakura ada apa denganmu ini aku…"

~yuuuhuuu~

"Ohayou Saku-chan". Sapa Sasori pada Sakura yang baru turun dari kamarnya, dengan mata yang bisa dibilang hanya 0,5 watt.

"Ohayou Oni-chan. Oni-chan dimana Naru-kun?"

"Aku disini Saku-chan", ucap Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Sedang apa kau didapur."

"Aku hanya membantu Oni-chan membuat sarapan."

"Oyah Saku-chan, Oni-chan minta maaf semalam masuk kamar kamu" ucap Sasori sambil duduk di depan Sakura.

"Haa nggak apa kok Oni-chan."

Berarti yang semalam aku lihat Oni-chan toh, tapi kok nggak mirip Oni-chan yah… tinggi badannya ajah beda?' Batin Sakura

~yuuhuu~

Disekolah, masih saja Sakura memikirkan hal semalam.

"Yang itu semalam Oni-chan. Tapi dimana Naruto. Dia kan nggak ada waktu semala aku bangun."

Karena terlalu serius dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada yang menemaninya berjalan dari gerbang sekolah sampai sekarang sudah didepan kelasnya.

"Ng… Sakura, aku kekelas dulu yah! Dah… "

"Ia." Sakura masih nggak sadar, sampai…

"wah Sakura, aku nggak nyangka tadi kamu jalan ama Sasuke-senpai. Aku pengen banget deh" ucap Ino sambil nari-nari nggak jelas (hehe becanda).

"Ino-chan tenang sedikit" ucap Hinata yang baru masuk kelas.

"Hinata gimana mau tenang, kamu tahu Hinata tadi Sakura jalan sama Sasuke-senpai loh… Ia akan Sakura?"

"Apa itu benar Sakura-chan ."

"Ng, hehe…" Sakura hanya nyengir nggak jelas.

~yuuhuuu~

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu sampai ~Teng,teng~ 

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini sampai disini, jangan lupa klipingnya minggu depan di kumpul ucah Hatake-sensei sebelum keluar kelas."

"Kakashi-sensei itu selalu saja kasih tugas hufg"… ucap Ino

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei memang begitu kan."

"Tapikan Hinata-chan."

"Aku duluan yah Ino-pig, Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura. Ino dan Hinata hanya menyaksikan Sakura yang sudah keluar kelas dan heran biasanya mereka bertiga pulang sama-sama, tapi hari ini Sakura aneh.

"Hinata-chan kamu ngerasa nggak kalo Sakura hari ini aneh banget."

"Ia Ino-chan, apa Sakura ada masalah yah"

~yuuhuu~

Digerbang sekolah,telah tampak sesosok yang sangat tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang menunggunya dengan setia.

"Ayo kita pulang Saku-chan."

~yuuhuu~

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu lebih Naruto tinggal dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih tak tahu rahasia Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Disuatu soreh, Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di sebuah taman di bawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar.

"Saku-chan"

"Yah ada apa Naru-kun"

"Ng… seandainya aku harus pergi dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Saku-chan, apa Saku-chan akan sedih?"

"Kenapa Naru-kun bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja aku sangat sedih."

"oh.. begitu yah"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya semilir angin yang menemani mereka. Karena tak enak dengan keadaan, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk membeli gulali, di tengah perjalanan, Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya memberi lelucon pada Sakura.

Naruto tahu waktunya sudah tak lama lagi, dan hari itu pasti akan datang.

"Aku ingin meberitahunya tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku takut dia akan membenciku, karena telah membohonginya.

Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya, Aku mencintainya.

Walau dia tak tahu tentang perasaanku."

~yuuuhuuu~

"Hai Sakura", sapa Sasuke saat bertemu dengan Sakura di koridor sekolah

"Apa kabar senpai?"

"Baik, tapi jangan panggil senpai, Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah Sa-Sasuke". Kok aku jadi gagap kaya aziz gagap yah?' Batin Sakura

"Ng.. Sakura apa besok kamu ada acara?"

"Sepertinya nggak tuh , memangnya ada apa Sasuke?"

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Besok aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung menyetujuinya.

"Ok".

" Sampai ketemu besok Sakura. Aku akan menjemputmu. Dah…"

~yuuuhuuu~

"Tadaima…" Tidak biasanya Sakura pulang sekolah senang begitu sekaligus nyengir nggak jelas, sampai Sasori dan Naruto yang ada diruang tengah sweedrop melihat tinggkah Sakura.

~yuuuhuuu~

Besoknya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura.

Sakura dengan dress ungu selutut, sepatu kets yang senada dengan dreesnya, shall pink ditambah dengan sapuan makeup yang natural, menambah kesan asrih bagi Sakura yang memang sudah cantik dari sononya.

"Saku-chan mau kencan yah, dengan siapa?" tanya Sasori pas Sakura baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Nggak kok onii-chan, aku nggak kencan, aku hanya ingin keluar dengan teman."

Teng-tong, itu pasti Sasuke' batin Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu yah, dah"

"Hati-hati Saku-chan" teriak Sasori dari dalam rumah.

" Ia onii-chan".

Memang betul tafsiran Sakura. Sasuke telah menunggunya di depan mobil ferari birunya.

"Sakura kau kelihatan cantik ucap Sasuke sambil mengluarkan seringai andalanya, sehingga membbuat Sakura memerah( kaya saos makao, hehehe enak tuh)

"Ayo Sakura ucap Sasuke saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura."

~yuuuhuuu~

"Wah aku sudah lama nggak ke taman hiburan"

"Hn, Sakura kau mau naik itu," tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk wahana yang ada yaitu rollcoster.

"Ayo siapa takut."

Setiap wahana yang ada pasti dicoba SasuSaku. Sampai tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam.

"Aduh bagaimana ini sudah jam 8, aku takut Onii-chan akan marah padaku."

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku telah memberitahukan terlebih dahulu pada nii-sanmu kalau kita akan pulang malam."

"Kapan kau" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh bunyi handphone Sasuke.

"Hn… hn… hn…"

"Sakura ayo aku antar pulang."

~yuuuhuuu~

"Terima kasih yah Sasuke atas hari ini."

"Hn… cepat sana masuk"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok,,, dah…"

"Sudah jam 9.15 malam berarti Onii-chan sudah tidur' batin Sakura saat melirik jam dinding rumahnya.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa masih ada satu mahluk yang belum tidur. Dia masih menunggu Sakura di beranda kamarnya dan Sakura. Tapi kali ini dia berbeda. Dia bukan lagi dalam wujud seorang anak kecil tapi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang pirang terbawah hembusan angin malam, matanya yang biru laksana langit di hari yang cerah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang dari wajahnya, cengiran khasnya yang membuat orang lain bahagia, saat melihat pujaan hati bersama pria lain.

"Aku kalah," ucap Naruto

~yuuuhuuu~

Saat masuk kedalam kamar, Sakura tidak mendapati Naruto diatas ranjang. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesosok bayangan diberanda kamarnya. Sosok itu sangat familiar untuknya, rambutnya yang pirang, tapi ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya. Dia sangat mirip dengan sosok yang dia lihat malam itu.

"Apakah malam itu adalah Naruto dan sebenarnya Naruto itu siapa?"

_**CBT**_

Gimana chap ini ada kemajuan apa belom? Kalo belum mohon pendapat dan sarannya yah…

Maaf yah kalo ni fic mengecewakan. Maaf juga ni fic terlalu pendek.

Oyah aku mau tanya, pemenggalan kalimat tidak langgsung itu kayak gimana sih… aku nggak ngerti. Tolong dibantu yah…

~GOD BLEES YOU ALWAYS~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya masashi-sama

Warning: fic yang nggak jelas banget,

Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang nggak tau titlenya apa. Aku juga baru belajar buat fic. Maka dari pada itu, mohon bantuannyaaaa…!

Hai…. Ini chap3 nya dah aku buat. Moga2 nggak bikin kecewa.

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang dah review, kasih saran n' pendapat, karena itu aku bisa tau banyak gimana cara buat fic yang bener n' nggak asal.

Mushamushafir

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada

Fidy Discrimination

Masahiro 'Nigth' Seiran

Ammai

Hanachi Mya-chan

Michael inoe the UZ

Akuma-kun

Namikaze Meily Chan

Sandal jepit

Namikaze Sakura

P'y read

.

.

.

.

"Apakah malam itu adalah Naruto dan sebenarnya Naruto itu siapa?"

…

.

.

~yuuuhuuu~

…

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok itu. Sakura gemetar, dia takut, tapi ada rasa senang yang menggerogotinya. Senang jika sosok itu benar-benar Naruto. Sakura terus memperhatikan sosok itu dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu membalikan badan. Sosok itu terkejut, dia tak menyangka ini akan cepat terjadi.

"Sakura?"

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

Lama mereka terdiam dan akhirnya, Sakura yang membuka kesunyian ini.

"Naruto, apakah ini memang dirimu? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu soal ini? A, aku kecewa padamu Naruto, A, AKU MEMBENCIMU." Ketika Sakura akan pergi, dengan sigapnya Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Ada rasa nyaman yang tak penah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku sakura, aku hanya tak ingin berpisah darimu. Dengan tubuh ku yang seperti ini aku tahu kau takkan memilihku dan akan memilih pria yang tadi bersamamu."

"Sssst," Sakura berbalik dan meletakkan jari telunnjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto." Tanpa disadari jarak diantara Naruto dan Sakura hanya tinggal sesenti saja. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu tapi, ciuman itu adalah ekspresi hati dari mereka berdua.

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

"Berarti benar dugaanku, sosok malam itu bukan Onii-chan tapi kamu Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang duduk diranjang bersama Naruto yang tidur dipaha Sakura.

"Yah, memang kau benar hehehe… Maaf ya Sakura malam itu aku sampai membuatmu pingsan." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya .

" Ya nggak papa, yang pasti jangan lakukan itu lagi," ucap Sakura manja sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sakura, ayo tidur sudah malam," Ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

"OK, ayo tidur" Seru Sakura

….

Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka dimalam itu. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

Pagi ini Sakura sangat senang. Terlihat dari aura mukanya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah (blushing, dia masih mengingat kejadian semalam).

Ino dan Hinata heran akan kejadian yang langka ini.

"Sakura ada apa dengan mu? Aha!,, aku tahu pasti k'Sasuke menembakmu yah?" Tebak Ino, tapi Sakura tak mengghiraukan. Sakura masih saja senyam-senyum sambil melihat keluar kelas lewat jendela.

"SAKURA…." Seru Ino kesal.

"Ng,,, ada apa Ino?" jawab Sakurra santai.

"Sakura, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Ino. Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Kakashi-sensei datang. Dia tak sendiri tapi ada orang lain selain dia di belakang pintu.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatanggan murid baru. " Seru Kakashi

"Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan namamu ." Tambah Kakashi

.

'Perasaan aku pernah lihat orang itu deh! Rambut pirang itu? Naruto?'batin Sakura

.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Naruto-desu… dozoyoroshiku, onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto cengingiran sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Dia tak menyangka itu Naruto. "Naruto tampak beda dengan seragam itu, dia lebih terlihat keren, apa lagi kalau" pikiran Sakura sudah dipenuhi memori semalam. Hingga dia tak menyadari Naruto sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Cupp," Tiba –tiba Naruto mencium pipi Sakura. Sakura blushing…

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini disekolah bukan dirumah"ucap Sakura malu-malu

"Tidak. Sakura berarti dirumah aku boleh….." Sakura blushing lagi. Pikirannya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

.

Dari tempat duduknya, Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang terus blushing atas kelakuan Naruto padanya.

.

'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan si pirang itu? Apa Sakura sudah tak mempedulikan k'Sasuke? Bukannya kemarin dia dan k'Sasuke…" Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dipikiran Ino tentang perubahan Sakura.

.

Jam istirahat, Sakura dan Naruto langsung ke atap sekolah. Sakura ingin menanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa berubah disiang hari.

.

"Naru-kun kenapa bisa berubah siang hari?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu rahasia, hehehe…." Jawab Naruto asal, hingga membuat Sakura kesal.

"Hei ! jangan ngambek dong. Ia-ia aku akan beritahu" ucap Naruto malas

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura antusias

"Aku bisa berubah disiang hari, karena kau"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Itu karena, kau menciumku semalam" jawab Naruto, Sakura blushing.

"Nggak mungkin hanya karena itu. Waktu itu kau yang menciumku bukan aku" elak Sakura

"Terserahlah… yang penting, ayo MAKANNNN…." Seru Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

~yuuuhuuu~

"Tadaima Onii-chan" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Naruto kenapa masih disini? Bagaimana kalo Onii-chan tahu?" Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasori telah menjawab dari ruang tengah.

"Okaeri-nasai Saku-chan, Naru-kun. " balas Sasori

"Onii-chan mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Onii-chan mau keluar sebentar, Onii-chan mau serahin tugas ke Orochimaru-sensei." Jawab Sasori

"Baiklah… jaga diri baik-baik ya Onii-chan" ucap Sakura

"Ia tenang saja Sakura. Naruto jaga Sakura baik-baik yah."

"Tenang saja Onii-chan aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik."

"ittekimasu" ucap Sasori

"itterasai" balas Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

"Saku-chan apa ada ramen instan?" tanya Naruto sedang mencari ramen di lemari dapur.

"Lihat saja di kulkas paling bawah, kalo nggak ada beli aja di supermarket di depan kompleks." Jawab Sakura

"Saku-chan ramennya habis, aku mau beli dulu yah, jangan ke mana-mana."

…

Setelah Naruto keluar rumah, tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang.

…

Tok-tok-tok…

"Ia, tunggu sebentar" seru Sakura dari dalam rumah. "Sasuke-senpai?" Sakura tidak percaya kalau yang datang adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha

"Hn"

"Silakan masuk Sasuke-senpai, oyah ada apa Sasuke-senpai datang?" tanya Sasuke

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang kerumahmu Saku-chan? Jawab Sasuke enteng, Sakura blushing.

"Bu,bukan begitu hanya saja Sasuke-senpai kan tidak pernah kerumahku, jadi… begitulah…" ucap Sakura

"Hn, Sakura kau sendirian dirumah?"

"Ia onii-chan dan Na, maksudku onii-chan lagi keluar dengan temannya" ucap Sakura gugup. Dia tidak mau ada yang tahu kalau Naruto tinggal bersamanya.

"Oh begitu yah!"

"Sasuke-senpai aku buatkan minum dulu yah…!"

"Tak perlu Sakura, aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan jangan panggil aku senpai lagi"

…

.

~yuuuhuuu~

"Terimakasih yah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto pada kasir

"Sama-sama" balas kasir yang bernama Tayuya itu.

…

Dengan tenangnya Naruto berjalan hingga tinggal dua rumah lagi dia lewat akan sampai dirumah.

…

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Mereka berdua sementara duduk diruang tengah.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu" ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia masih mematung. Hingga tanpa disadari Sasuke telah memegang dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Secenti lagi dan bertemu.

…

Sakura masih shock. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa saata Sasuke menciumnya. Dia hanya diam dan tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke. Hingga Naruto datang dan merusak semua kejadian langka ini.

"Sakura kau" ucap Naruto dingin. Kantong yang dibawahnya jatuh entah dimana. Sakura langgsung mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Naruto tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" ucap Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto ,,Blam… pintu tertutup alhasil Naruto sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi.

…

.

'Naruto POV'

Aku penasaran mobil siapa yang terparikir didepan. Ketika aku masuk kerumah, aku mendapati Sakura dan lelaki malam ltu berciuman dengan mesra. Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura tidak melarangnya. Ketika itu aku kecewa pada Sakura. Aku tak membencinya tapi hanya kecawa terhadapnya.

…

.

"Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan mereka aku harus super kerja keras untuk mendapatkan hati seorang manusia."

"Tuhan kenapa engkau mengambil kebahagiaanku secepat ini.

Apa salahku Tuhan. Gadis yang aku cintai harus berciuman dengan pria lain, dan aku yang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

…

.

Naruto kau dimana ? maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto…

'cbt'

Gimana makin aneh kan ceritanya. Begitulah otakku yang nggak bisa buat cerita yang bagus.

Munggkin chap depan dah end, makanya aku minta maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang dalam aku buat fic.

.

.

.

~GOD BLEES YOU ALWAYS~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya masashi-sama

Warning: fic yang nggak jelas banget,

Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang nggak tau titlenya apa. Aku juga baru belajar buat fic. Maka dari pada itu, mohon bantuannyaaaa…!

Hai…. Ini chap4 nya dah aku buat. Moga2 nggak bikin kecewa.

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang dah review, kasih saran n' pendapat, juga yang dah suka fic yang aneh ini, makasih semuanya.

.

.

Tisa's Flower

Mushamushafir

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada

Thia2rh

Sandal Jepit

Ammai

Hanachi Mya-chan

Michael inoe the UZ

Sabaku Tema-chan

Fidy Discrimination

Misterious Sakura

…

Oyah mudah2an ni chap nggak mengcewakan yah. Di chap ini aq dah coba panjangin crtX, alur crtX nggak di percpt, hilanggin smua typoX(klo msh dah typoX brarti nggak bgs ni mata), dah tambhin deskripsiX, dan ending nnti chap dpn. ( *Fidy-senpai* aq dah +in 1 chap,.. aq baikkan?) dan buat Rinzu-senpai psananX dah dtg, hehehe!

.

.

.

P'y read

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura menunggu Naruto pulang. Sakura merasa khawatir pada keadaan Naruto, apa lagi diluar hujan lebat, Sakura takut Naruto sakit. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi (Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang…). Sakura tahu Naruto sangat kecewa padanya bahkan membencinya.

Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura begitu pun dengan Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto. Sejak pertama bertemu, dewa cupid telah menembakkan panah asmarah pada mereka berdua. Walau pun saat itu Naruto dalam keadaan seorang anak kecil yang sangat imut.

Dari luar terdengar bunyi guntur disertai kilat. Hujan semakin lebat, Sakura jadi sangat khawatir. Tiba-tiba diluar rumah terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu sangat pelan, seperti orang yang tidak makan setahun (sedangkan orang nggak makan 4 hari aja kaya mau mati, apa lagi setahun dah mampus pasti tu orang. Hehehe). Karena penasaran dan instinggnya mengatakan bahwa itu pasti Naruto, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan diluar rumah. Dan benar insting Sakura. Naruto dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, terkapar tidak wajar didepan pintu.

"Ya ampun Naru-kun… dari mana saja sih, pulang dengan basa kuyup begini mana badanmu demam" ucap Sakura tanpa henti. Ia sampai lupa dengan kejadian yang tadi hingga membuat Naruto minggat sebentar dari rumah.

"Sakura kumohon diamlah, dan tolong bantu aku kekamar". Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar (untung telinga Sakura nggak koslet, hahaha * dilempar mangga ama FCnya Sakura* ^kimichi: wah dapat mangga gratis^).

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

Di dalam kamar, tak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Sunyi senyap (kaya lagu malam kudus ajah sunyi senyap. hehehe nggak lama lagi Natalan). Sakura masih sibuk mengompres Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menutup mata sambil meresapi sentuhan hangat Sakura. Karena merasa bersalah yang lebih pada Naruto, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebih dahulu.

.

"Naru-kun yang tadi itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tak sempat melawan waktu Sasuke menciumku, karena aku terlau kaget mendengar pengakuannya bahwa dia mencintaiku." Jelas Sakura perlahan ia takut akan salah mengeluarkan kata dan membuat Naruto makin membencinya. Tapi percayahlah aku tak akan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu Naruto." ucap Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya akibat pengakuannya barusan.

.

Naruto masih diam, tak merespon. Hingga Sakura menggangkat wajahnya dan disambut dengan wajah naruto yang sekarang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga bibir keduannya menyatu.

.

"Sakura kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa saat melihatmu dengan pria itu. Tapi aku tak bisa sampai membencimu karena," ucapan Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sakura '' Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, dan maukah kau menjadi pendampingku selamanya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang menggoda, kepada Sakura yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Tentu saja aku pasti mau Naru-kun. Emm apakah ini adalah lamaran atau?" tanya Sakura sambil menengadah melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini adalah lamaran. Mana mungkin aku main-main Sakura." Jawab Naruto

.

"Sakura, ada yang aku ingin katakan padamu, tapi kau janji jangan ceritakan pada orang lain, kecuali keluargamu karena ini menyanggkut siapa aku sebenarnya." Jelas Naruto. Sakura hanya mengaguk dan bangkit dari posisi awal hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto.

…

*Flash Back Naruto*

…

"Naru-kun kau harus melakukannya. Kau tahu kan ayahmu dulu seperti itu saat menjadi hokage dunia sihir dan sekarang adalah waktumu Nak,"ucap Kushina ibu Naruto.

"Ya Bu aku tahu, tapi haruskah aku menjacarinya di dunia manusia?" tanya Naruto

"Itu sudah menjadi tradisi Naru-kun seorang pemimpin dunia sihir menjadikan manusia sebagai pendampingnya." Jelas Kushina pada Naruto

"Baiklah kaa-san besok aku akan memulai mencarinya".

"Ya Naru-kun lebih cepat lebih baik, karena sebulan lagi akan di adakan penobatanmu dan kau harus membawahnya." Ucap Kushina

...

~yuuuhuuu~

…

"Naruto apa kau sudah siap dengan semuanya?" tanya Shikamaru, sahabat Naruto

"Aku sudah siap Shikamaru, karena ini adalah impiaku sejak kecil maka aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya" jawab Naruto mantap

"Naruto, mendapatkan hati seorang manusia itu tidak gampang, butuh kerja keras yang super. Makanya kau harus berjuang." Ucap Shikamaru

"Tentu saja… pasti aku akan berjuang" seru Naruto dengan semangat. Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas.

…

…

* Flash Back END*

.

.

.

~yuuuhuuu~

…

"Jadi sebenarnya Naru-ku adalah penyihir! Wahhh aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan penyihir sungguhan" ucap Sakura setelah Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto hingga keduanya terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan posisi Sakura berada diatas dan Naruto dibawah. Ketika sadar, sakura langsung menarik badannya dari Naruto hingga membuat Sakura blushing tingkat berat. "Hehehe… maaf ya Naru-kun aku kelepasan" ucap Sakura salah tinggkah

"Emm.. Sakura kau tak takut padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Untuk apa aku takut? Dari kecil aku sangat menyukai dunia sihir dan dulu aku punya impian untuk menikah dengan seorang penyihir. Dan akhirnya impian itu akan jadi kenyataan" jelas Sakura antusias. "Naru-kun ayo coba kau lakukan sebuah sihir" minta Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini sudah malam Saku-chan, besok saja yah" bujuk Naruto

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja tuan penyihir" sindir Sakura. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti anak TK paut.

"Tapi Saku-chan, apa orang tuamu akan setuju?"

"Aku rasa mereka akan setuju asalkan aku hidu bahagia. Naru-kun ayo kita tidur sudah jam 1 malam, lagi pula kita harus sekolah besok dan badanmu masih agak sedikit demam" ucap Sakura

"Hmm,, baiklah nona cantik ayo kita tidur" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang Sakura.

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

Semenjak malam itu Naruto dan Sakura jadi tambah dekat dan saling percayah. Hampir seantero sekolah telah mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang paling top disekolah. Dimana ada Naruto disitu pasti ada Sakura, begitulah sebaliknya.

"Naru-kun kata Onii-chan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang hari ini." Jelas Sakura santai

"Benarkah"

"Hmm… Naru-kun apa kau akan melakukannya hari ini?"

"Mungkin tapi, aku harus kembali untuk bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku dulu agar semuanya bisa lebih jelas."

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya Naru-kun aku kangen…" ucap Sakura manja

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi" ucap Naruto

…

…

"Sakura aku pergi dulu ya. Dah…." Ucap Naruto saat melewati gerbang penghubung antara dunia manusia dan sihir, yang berada dipohon besar dibelakan rumah Sakura.

…

Naruto telah sampai dengan selamat didunia sihir. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didunia Manusia. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, cinta matinya.

…

~yuuhuu~

…

Disebuah ruangan dirumah sakit, sesosok gadis berambut soft pink tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan alat bantu medis yang terpasang hampir diseantero tubuhnya.

"Tuhan kenapa harus Saku-chan yang mengalaminya" ucap lirih Tsunade ibu Sakura yang masih tak percaya akan takdir yang menimpah anaknya.

.

.

Bct

Hai semua,,, pa kbr? Maaf yah baru di update.

…

Kayaknya ni fic makin aneeeeeh (supr2 aneh) ajah!, hehehe

Beginilah org yg nggak brbakat sok ngebuat fic. Ficnya makin ancur ajah disetiap kali di update (ta cako-cako).

Untuk sandal jepit sory ficnya blm bisa dibuat panjang, karena ni otak msh error (blg ajah emang error). Dan juga maaf kalo saran yang lain blm bs aq trpkn, pasti dilain wkt aq akn usahakan baklan trpkn semua. Kali ini aku trburu2 bgt krn tou-san q mau pake ni netbuk q (buat FBan).

Maaf juga klo penulisannya masih aneh (bungkuk badan).

.

.

.

~GOD BLEES YOU ALWAYS~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya masashi-sama

Warning: fic yang nggak jelas banget,

Rated T / semi M

Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang nggak tau titlenya apa. Aku juga baru belajar buat fic. Maka dari pada itu, mohon bantuannyaaaa…!

.

.

Hai…. Ini chap5 nya dah aku buat. Moga2 nggak bikin kecewa.

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang dah review, kasih saran n' pendapat, juga yang dah suka fic yang aneh ini, makasih semuanya.

.

.

Mushamushafir

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada

Thia2rh

Ammai

Hanachi Mya-chan

Michael inoe the UZ

Sabaku Tema-chan

Fidy Discrimination

Misterious Sakura

Cherrysakusasu

19830710

Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara

.

.

Q tau typo kayanhya nggak bisa lepas deh dari ficq, tapi dicerita-cerita berikutnya aq kn brusaha ntuk menghilangkannya. Karena ini chap end nya, aq nau minta maaf klo penulisanya mashi ngawur ya dan mmaaf juga klo alurnya kecepetan.

…

。おはよう。

.

.

P'y read

.

.

.

…

*Flash Back*

Setelah mengantar Naruto, Sakura langsung kembali kerumahnya. Hari ini Sakura sangat senang kerena Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya akan pulang. Tapi sebelum kembali, Sakura mampir ke tokoh kue untuk membeli kue satu kubik ( pasir kali satu kubik, dasar Sakura oon. Dilempar kelubang buaya ama Sakura FC. *minna: emang jaman PKI pake lubang buaya segala, dasar kimichi oon**kimichi: hehehe maap, leluconnya garing ya?*)

..

Diperjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Sakura ditelepon Sasori.

'Onii-chan? Ada apa ya?' ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hallo, Onii-chan ada apa?"

"Sudah di bandara? aku dijalan. Ia Onii-chan. Apaaaa? terserah Onii-chan saja. Sakura langsung menutup sambungan telepon Sasori, dengan tampang cemberut.

*END Flash Back*

…

"Tuhan kenapa harus Saku-chan yang mengalaminya." Ucap Tsunade ibu Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tsunade tidak tahu bahwa semua kejadian ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Dan semua dalang (emangnya OVJ pake dalang segala, kalo ia berarti yang jadi dalangnya bukan Parto lagi tapi Sasori. hehehe…) dari masalah ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasori. Sakura hanya wayang yang memainkan scenario yang dalang buat.

'Kaa-san maafkan Sakura' batin Sakura. Anak mana yag tidak merasa bersalah membohongi orang tuanya.

"Sasori sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasori

"Oh Sakura ? jawab Sasori enteng. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai begini Kaa-san. Tanpa disadari Sakura,, Sasori telah member kode kepada Tsunade dan Jiraya ayahya. Ternyata dibalik semua kebohongan ini, yang terbohongi bukanlah kedua orang tua mereka, melainkan Sakura.

"Jiraya-kun bagai mana ini, kita harus memberitahukan kejutan ini pada Sakura. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang, tapi" ujar Tsunade dengan nada yag dibua-buat.

"Nade-chan tenanglah sedikit, Sakura pasti sebentar lagi akan siuman" ujar Jiraya

Dalam hatinya, Sakura sangatlah penasaran dengan kejutan yang dimaksud Tsunade tadi. 'Fugh ini semua gara-gara Onii-chan aku' gerutu Sakura

"Tapi Jiraya-kun besok mereka akan datang untuk melamar Saku-chan". Ucap Tsunade

Sunyi. Otak Sakura masih belum merespon perkataan yang dikeluarkan Tsunade,tiba-tiba "APA MELAMAR? Mma, makud Kaa-san aku dilamar? Siapa? Kka, kapan? Oh Tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Seru Sakura kaget plus pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura bertubi-tubi.

…

*Sementara ditempat Naruto*

…

"Tou-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bilang sejak pertama. Padahal aku telah menemukan pendampingku". Ujar Naruto

"Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san nak, tapi ini sudah kesepakatan kedua belah pihak sejak kalian berdua lahir. Mudah-mudahan kau sudah siap dan menerimanya dengan tulus, karena besok kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya.

…

Disebuah ruangan yang tampak gelap, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang meringkuk ditempat tidur. Sosok itu hanya menagis. Menangis akan kehidupan cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Sakura sangat terpukul atas tindakan sebelah pihak yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Padahal belum genap satu minggu Sakura merasakan getaran-getaran cinta yang disebabkan oleh sang calon pemimpin dunia sihir yaitu Naruto. Betapa Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau dijodoh-jodohkan seperti ini. Sakura ingin mengatakan ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan dijadikannya pendamping hidupnya. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Gadis itu terus menangis hingga ia tertidur

…

Ditempat lain, Naruto juga tampak kacau sama halnya dengan Sakura. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tak dapat mempertahankan pendiriannya yang tidak ingin dijodohkan. Ia begitu sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi ai tidak dapat memperjuangkan cintanya pada Sakura hingga akhir.

"Kuso" seru Naruto pada heningnya malam.

…

~yuuhuu~

…

Padahal sudah jam 11 siang (sekolah Sakura lagi liburan?), Sakura masih saja bergelut dengan mimpinya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama hingga,

"Saku-chan cepat kau harus bersiap-si,, ya ampun Saku-chan kenapa kau terus tidur? Hei cepat bangun hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan tunaganmu." Ucap Tsunade sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura (emangnya tari tambang?).

"Ng… sebentar lagi Kaa-san aku masih ngantuk, sepuluh menit lagi ya!" ujar Sakura setengah sadar.

"Saku-chan jangan tidur lagi, jam 12 nanti mereka akan datang, ayo cepat kamu bersiap-siap waktu mu tidak kurang dari satu jam. Ucap Tsunade pada anak bungsunya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakura bangun dan langsung kekamar mandi. Tsunade hanya mengeluarkan senyum yang menandakan ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan. Tidak kurang dari 30 menit Sakura mandi dan berdandan (Sakura: emangnya kimichi yang mandi tidak kurang dari 3 menit. * kimichi senyum2 gaje, malu karena ketahuan malas lama2 dikamar mandi* hehehehe).

…

…

.

"Jiraya-kun, kenapa mereka lama sekali datangnya ini kan suda lewat dari jam 12." Seru Tsunade yang nggak sabaran. Jiraya dan kedua anaknya hanya sweetdrop meihat tingkahTsunade.

`Teng-tong, teng-tog`

"Itu pasti mereka" ucap Tsunade, yang langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Ketika pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, tampaklah tiga sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu, seorang wanita berambut merah dan dua orang pria berambut kuning.

"Kushina-san, apa kabar, ayo masuk mereka sudah menunggu didalam. Jiraya-kun, Kushina-san, Minato-san dan juga Naruto-kun sudah datang" teriak Tsunade dari depan rumah. Ketika mendengar nama Naruto, wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia langsung teringat dengan Naru-kun nya, sang pujaan hati. Tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan orang yang disebut Naruto-kun oleh ibunya (belum sadar).

"Ayo silakan duduk, anggaplah rumah sendiri" ujar Tsunade

…

*Naruto POV*

'Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus bertemu dengan calon istriku yang mukanya saja tidak aku ketahui. Sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran juga untuk melihatnya, seperti apa dia dan orangnya seperti apa. Tapi dibalik semua itu, aku terus kepikiran Saku-chan dan mudah-mudahan saja kalau orang itu Saku-chan, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Naru-kun, ayo cepat Tou-san mu sudah menunggu" aku mendengar ibuku memangilku. Aku segera turun dan pergi ke portal pemisah antara dunia manusia dan dunia sihir, karena kedua orang tua ku menungguku disana.

Ketika kami telah sampai didunia manusia, aku sangat tekejut karena kami langsung berada didepan rumah yang sangat familiar untukku. "Ini rumahnya Saku-chan, Kaa-san?" tanya ku pada Kaa-san, untuk memperjelas bahwa ini memang benar rumah Saku-chan. Dan Kaa-san mengiakannya. Betapa senangnya diriku, apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan memang benar-benar terjadi bahwa Saku-chan adalah calon Istriku. Memang benar kata orang kalau jodoh tak akan lari kemana. Tapi aku harus tenang dan harus menjaga sikap (kalo jadi pemimpinkan harus bewibawa, hehehehee?).

Saat Kaa-san memencet bell rumah, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita yang umurnya sekitaran dengan Kaa-san yang aku pikir adalah ibu dari Saku-chan dan ternyata benar.

"Kushina-san, apa kabar, ayo masuk mereka sudah menunggu didalam. Jiraya-kun. Kushina-san, Minato-san dan juga Naruto-kun sudah datang". Setelah mengucapkan sepata demi kata, ibu Saku-chan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Saat kami diruang keluarga, aku melihat Saku-chan. Tampangnya tidak mengenakan sekali, tapi begitu ia tetap kelihatan cantik dan sangat lucu.

*Naruto POV end*

…

Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya diajak Tsunade ke ruang keluarga. Sampai disana, Jiraya dan Sasori langsung berdiri untuk menyambut tamu special di hari yang special? Tapi Sakura masih saja duduk, dia masih tidak menyadari tamu tersebut telah datang.

"Wah, Sasori kau sudah sangat besar, sudah lama Bibi tak bertemu dengan mu. Mana Sakura? Ujar Kushina setelah meyadari Sakura tidak ada.

"Ia Bi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sakura ada disitu. Ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk Sakura yang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Saku-chan, calom suami mu sudah datang," masih belum ada respon dari Sakura. Sampai.. "SAKU-CHAN COLON SUAMI MU SUAH DATANG," Sakura tesentak dengan suara nenek lampir itu (suaranya Tsunade.* Apa kamu bilang aku nenek lampir? Kau yang kakek lampir* hehehe).Sakura langsung bangkit dari kuburannya? dan menoleh pada orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat sosok yang begitu familiar baginya, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok yang begitu ia cintai sedang tesenyum (lebih tepatnya cengingiran) padanya. Blush, wajah Sakura memerah dengan hanya melihat senyum Naruto. Tapi dia agak kesal juga kepada Naruto, karena tidak bilang kalo Naruto calon suaminya. Muka Sakura tiba-tiba cemberut, Naruto yang belum mencerna maksud sakura, hanya senyum dan

"Saku-chan wajahmu kenapa?" Sakura tambah kesal dengan tidak pekanya Naruto. (Sakura, begitulah punya calon suami yang otaknya lalod *lama loding*, mending sama aku ajah? *Sakura: nggak bakalan, mending aku ama Naruto aja biar lalod* kimichi nangis darah ditolak sakura. Hikz,hikz,hikz…). Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan pergi ke halaman samping rumah dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Sebagai calon suami yang baik, Naruto langsung menyusul Sakura ke halaman samping. Mereka yang melihat drama ini hanya senyam-senyum sendiri dengan tingkah para wayangnya.

…

Disebuah pohon besar, terlihat sesosok yang menangis terseduh-seduh.

"Saku-chan kau marah padaku?" ucap sosok yang baru saja datang dan duduk disebelah sosok yang menangis itu. Sakura masih saja diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menangis sambill menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Saku-chan maafkan aku kalau punya salah".

Setelah tangisannya meredah, Sakura langsung menatap sosok yang berada disebelahnya. "Naru-kun," panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang langsung menoleh. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau Naru-kun calon suamiku? Waktu pertama kali mendengarnya aku, a aku" belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, dan membelai rambut halus gadis itu. Sakura yang baru selesai menangis(?) langsung menangis lagi.

"Sssst, jangan menangis lagi Saku-chan." Ucap Naruto coba menenangkan Sakura. "Aku minta maaf, aku juga tidak tahu tentang semua ini. Aku baru tahu setelah sampai didepan rumahmu".

Sakura menddengar penjelasan Naruto langsung menengadah. "Benarkah itu Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto.

Lama mereka berdua berhadapan, tanpa disadari wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, sama-sama merasakan nafas yang memburu, dan 'cup' bibir keduanya bertemu. Dari ciuman biasa, hingga saling mengulum, saling menuntut, saling bertukar saliva. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh keduanya ada lima pasang mata yang mengintai drama picisan itu. Mereka hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hei mau apa kalian" ucap Kushina dan tsunade kepada masing-masing suami mereka yang tiba-tiba memegang dagu sang istri (bisa udah terangsang kali. Hehehe kimichi hentai). Sementara Sasori yang melihat adegan itu hanya muntah-muntah, sampai muntah darah+ular(?).

…

Meraka berdua melepaskan pangutan itu. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan penuh perasaan, sampai "Saku-chan ayo masuk nanti kau sakit" ajak Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Diperjalanan menuju rumah(?), Naruto menyematkan tangannya dengan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura blushing seketika.

…

~yuuuhuuu~

…

*Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu (di dunia sihir)*

Disebuah altar gereja, kedua anak manusia sedang mengikat janji setia (pernikahan). Tampak aurah bahagia dari pasangan itu. Semua orang yang datang digereja turut berbahagia juga.

" Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, mencintainya, menjaganya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta Hidan sebagai janji Naruto.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dihadapan Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian, dan silakan." Ujar pendeta

Seketika itu gereja menjadi hening, karena wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Sakura. "aku mencintaimu Saku-chan" ucap Naruto tulus sebelum mereka berciuman, dan ciuman singkat pertanda cinta yang tulus, mereka sugukan kepada para tamu yang hadir.

…

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi Naruto. Karena hari ini Sakura sang kekasih sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dan hari ini juga adalah hari dimana dia resmi menjadi hokage dunia sihir.

"Naru-kun" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk dari belakang pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Naruto langsung berbalik dan mendapati sang istri yang menatapnya dengan senyum. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung mencium sang istri. Hanya ciuman biasa, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman ganas. Saling mengulum, menggigit, menjelajah, menyesap, saling menukar saliva. Ciuman Naruto turun ke leher jenjang Sakura, meninggalkan kiss mark disetiap perjalananya. Dan tak lupa tangan Naruto, (diskip ya. kan ni fic ratednya T / semi M jadi nggak boleh dilanjutin. *kimichi takut dosa, hehehehe*)

….

~yuuhuu~

…

*Flash Back*

"Kaa-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san sampai kenal dengan Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato?" tanya sakura pada ibunya

"Sebenarnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga adalah seorang penyihir dan Kaa-san adalah cucu dari hokage pertama dunia sihir, makanya Kaa-san kenal dengan Paman dan Bibi mu ini. Waktu kau dan Naruto lahir, Kaa-san dan Bibi Kushina menjodohkan kalian walaupun kalian belum tahu apa-apa, hahahaha" seketika tawa Tsunade menggema diseluruh ruangan, diikuti oleh tawa Kushina. Mereka yang ada di ruang keluarga itu hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah kedua wanita paru baya ini.

*Flash Back END*

!

!

!

~*!END!*~

Hai semunya… gimana endingnya jelekk ya. Klo ia, maaf ya (bungkuk badan).

Kayaknya ini chap terpanjang dari semua chap deh, hehehe

Untuk semuanya maaf kan kimichi ya, klo ada kata2 atau apalah yang membuat kalian jengkel, terutama tentang fic aneh ini.

Karena Natalan tinggal 2 hari lagi, kimichi hanya mau ngucapin * HOW,HOW,HOW…MARRY CHRISMAS (ngucapin gaya Santa)*, untuk teman2 yang merayakannya.

.

.

.

~GOD BLEES YOU ALWAYS~


End file.
